bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Hiryu Rin
|romaji = Rin Hiryū |alias = |birthday= July 14 |gender = Male |height= 170 cm (5'7") |weight= |hair = Black |eye= Black |quirk = Scales |bloodtype = A |status = Alive |birthplace = |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |debut = Chapter 25 |debutanime = Episode 16 |image gallery = Yes |voice=Kōsuke Kuwano |eng voice= |fightingstyle = Close Combat |age = 15 (First appearance) 16 (Current) }} |Rin Hiryū}} , also known as Dragon Shroud, is a Class 1-B student in U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Hiryu has dark hair with a braided ponytail. His hero costume consists of light coloured knee high boots, a dark vest with white clouds across it and a collar that covers his chin. He has a belt tied around his waist with pouches on the side and he also wears large gloves and a visor on his head. His outfit appears similar to a , his visor appears similar to the talismans commonly seen pasted on their forehead. Personality Hiryu is willing to work with others as shown during the obstacle course when he suggested for everyone to use their Quirks together in order to clear the way through the fallen 0-point robots. Mentioned in the bio that he is serious and diligent Synopsis U.A. Sports Festival Arc Hiryu placed 32nd in the obstacle course and teamed up with Jurota Shishida for the cavalry battle. Forest Training Camp Arc On the day of the forest lodge trip, when Neito Monoma mocks Class 1-A, Hiryu is seen observing. When Class 1-B arrives at the training camp. Homeroom teacher Sekijiro Kan explains they will be extending their quirks and the more they use their Quirks, the stronger they will be by breaking their limits. When Class 1-B witness Class 1-A's training. Afterward, Itsuka Kendo asks Shota Aizawa if can they observe everyone, he explains that is the reason The Pussycats are around. Abilities Quirk : Hiryu can form scales along his entire body, being both durable and strong he can use then as armor for combat, he can also shoot these scales with considerable strength and speed. Battles & Events Joint Training Arc * Ibara Shiozaki, Jurota Shishida, Hiryu Rin, & Kosei Tsuburaba vs. Tsuyu Asui, Koji Koda, Denki Kaminari, Eijiro Kirishima, & Hitoshi Shinso Trivia *The kanji in his name mean and . **Hiryu's name can be read as "Lin Fei-Long" in Chinese. *Hiryu 's hero name is a reference to the shroud draped over distinguished Chinese Leaders. **In Chinese, the characters of his hero name can be read as "Long Weizi." *Hiryu's favorite food is sushi. *Hiryu is one of the two students attending U.A. confirmed to be a foreigner, the other being Pony Tsunotori. *He moved from China when he was in elementary school *Hiryu's voice actor, Kosuke Kuwano, also voices Yuga Aoyama from Class 1-A. *His hero costume is shown to resemble a jiangshi, a type of Chinese mythological vampire known for having its face covered by a paper talisman. References Site Navigation pl: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Transformers Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-B Category:Characters from Outside Japan